


Applause

by theopaquee



Series: Paladin Danse Drabbles [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And In Later Chapters, Dominant!Danse, Dominant!Sole, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Needy!Danse, Oral Fixation, PWP, Rough Kitchen Counter Sex Ayeeee, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Danse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: The very solitude of strength is slipping through his fingers, and he’s too rattled by her beauty to chase after it.A collection of drabbles for Paladin Danse, mostly NSFW. (Requests are welcome.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just a quick something I had on my mind - might finish it if people like this idea? I will be adding a chapter to this maybe every week? If you have a request please leave a comment or message me on my tumblr. I don't really have any restrictions with my writing and content.
> 
> Inspired song // Nine Inch Nails - Deep
> 
> My [nsfw sideblog](http://aeri-dear.tumblr.com/)  
> My [main blog](http://theopaquee.tumblr.com/)

“Sole?” He whispers, voice sullen and low in his throat through sheer fear, eyes blinking back the tears against the cotton comforting his sore eyes. There wasn’t much speaking, this wasn’t her usual frontier.

Metal clad claws tip his head back, fingers crushingly tight around his jaw as if his skeleton was a soft toy. The fabric blanketing his eyes slides loosely  above his lips and drank up the sweat adorning his furrowed brows. When she removed her hand he took a sharp intake of oxygen like he needed her like he needed to breathe, that without her touch he wasn’t capable of feeling or even  _ being _ .

Two fingers were once again against his face, dancing across his cheek in sure precision so her nails were poking crescent moon marks into his jawline until pushing delicately past his lips and into his mouth. Danse flinched at the salty tang of her digits twisting around his tongue with a sudden lack of gentleness unspoken in jest.  _ Oh, it’s irony at it’s finest. The very solitude of strength is slipping through his fingers, and he’s too rattled by her beauty to chase after it. _

He was sat trembling for her next command, knees cracking under his weight against the concrete floor but holding out for her appraisal. Eventually he gave in and began sucking her fingers how she wanted, the intensity hot enough he was sure it would burn through his mouth like radioactive oil. The Paladin started flinching when her kindness left again and started scraping her nails at the roots of his teeth, slicing his tongue and her adrenaline seemed like a fragrant, like the breeze after a summer night storm.


	2. Give me a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was a short pause where her heart hammered into her bone cage, a self fabricated anxiety stitched to Sole's lips. “I love you too.” It was barely audible but the words washed the tides temper away from her blood as she fell back to earth, mind suddenly acutely aware of his close proximity. A new restlessness bellowed up in her stomach as he hummed under his breath. “I love you so goddamn much that it hurts.” He burrowed his head against her skin, gristly stubble of his beard grazing ever so slightly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of _Give me a name _the second half will literally just be pure, self indulgent smut. Sorry again for a extremely slow updating, I was in hospital this month for an internal infection. But I am back in business with more Danse.__
> 
> _Inspired song // Velvetine - The Great Divide (Seven Lions Remix)_
> 
> _My[nsfw sideblog](http://aeri-dear.tumblr.com/)  
>  My [main blog](http://skinflowersandseashells.tumblr.com/)_

Sole had always found it odd, that in ghost stories, there is almost a religious importance to (re)naming the ghost. A kind of power in saying the name out loud. Bringing it to be. It was treacherous. Heart-shaking. But all the same, beautiful. Oh so beautiful. You give a meaning to this being, this spirit. And along with a meaning, comes a bursting reality of living, love and joy.

 

Soon enough that ghost stops being a ghost, but reflects as human. She thought over it as her eyes scanned the cracked pavement peeking through a broken panel across her bedroom wall. The paint peeling and crispy around the frames. Sighing dryly, she brought shaky hands up to cover her face, not wanting to start the day as a bit of uneasiness already setting hard in her stomach. With the sun barely creeping over the nights haze, she found it hard to want to move, her bedding being so warm and inviting and all. An escape from daily runnings between settlements and licking Elder Maxson’s arse.

 

With an exaggerated huff she sat up, all muscles aching in protest. Feet finding grounding on her tattered floor mat, reminding her she was not, in fact, floating in a surreal alternate universe. Sole’s eyes clenched closed and opened briefly and slowly, adjusting to the dim room. As she got to her feet, she heard dogmeat scutter from the kitchen, paws scattering across the floorboards before stopping dead at her doorway, eyes bright and busting with constellations. She smiled to herself, dropping a hand to scratch behind his ear, gently massaging it between her fingers.

 

“Guess the day has started, huh?” She queried, a curious tone arising softly as she honed in on the unfamiliar sound of a coffee mug chiming down the hall. Her recent wasteland sixth sense kicked in as her hands curled tightly around the 10mm pistol clad to her thigh. Fingers pressing the trigger as she pulled it to her chest, leaning towards the doorway and peering over her shoulder cautiously. Adrenaline hustled against her skin, the hairs of anticipation rising on  the back of her neck.

 

“It’s only me. I heard the mutt and presumed you were awake.” A ball of tight air left her throat as her stomach sank back down. “Um, would you like some coffee?” Danse prattled, caught off guard by her drawn pistol, his own hand raced back to briefly skim the full stock of his laser rifle. The corners of his mouth tipped ever so diligently into a smile, and every negative perception she had awoken with that morning disappeared into a smile of her own. She stirred back to reality as Dogmeat brushed past her legs, soft fur nestling against her bare legs as he sat on her feet, a small chuckle leaving her throat in bemusement.

 

“Well, if you could be so kind and bring it over. I’m immobilized by cute sloberpuss here.” She earned a small hum of approval as she settled on watching his frame bend down to collect the sugar from below the counter (Courtesy of having a big dog who inhales bags of sugar left on top because he can reach it.) “Did you sleep well?” She brought her hand to the back of her neck to scratch a small itch, eyes wandering lazily to take in the living room, devoid of any new dust and tidied to the point she’ll never find that goddamn eyebot model ever again. “Never mind, you were busy.” A rough sigh left her lips, hands dramatically placed on her sides. “Still not sleeping? Jesus, Danse.”

 

The Paladin leant back in the counter with a frown that could deter even Elder Maxson.  Reciprocally crossing his arms almost religiously he let out a deep sigh for the upteenth time, eyes grown tired and mouth agape, ready to come back with an argument they both really didn’t need. before he was interrupted by Deacon.

 

“He’s not Jesus. He’s a synth. God get it right woman.” Sole felt the smirk ingrained into her skull as she squinted awkwardly towards the window the slow beginnings of morning peeking up across the earth, Deacon leaning over the withered wood with his head on his hands. “You both already sound like an old married couple. It’s disgusting” The mockery laced in his tone used to anger Sole, but it’s grew on her. More charming than anything. Especially in the Commonwealth when all you had were mercenaries and sarcastic drug addict Ghouls. Hancock. She means Hancock.

 

The same couldn’t be said for the Paladin, she watched his fists clench and his posture straighten at the intrusion, a fire beckoned at this tongue with stress daring to pull at his body. “For the love of God, it’s 4am, Deacon.” Sole digressed, intervening before she had a dead man on her doorstep. Scooting her feet slowly out from under the dog, she almost cantered towards the set of cupboards the Synth was perched at. “So do us a favour, and fuck off for three hours.” It was her turn to beam at the genuine surprise of both before Deacon gave a shit eating grin, waving his hand in the air.

 

“Alright my dude. I only came over to tell you that Dez needs me. Come collect me from the pound when you next require my awesome company.” And as soon as he appeared, he was gone. The half-repaired blinds falling back down to block them from the outside world, a small dent in the one seeming to aggravate Danse’s need for straight. A dull, airless silence fell over them before Danse placed an arm around Sole’s waist.

 

“I don’t mean to worry you. I’ll try harder to sleep tonight.” It was brief, not exactly the apology of the year. But Sole took it. She took it with a light heart and silently agreed with herself that arguing won’t help. They both knew this would take some time. He would take some time. And they had built up enough respect to give each the benefit of the doubt. Without hesitation Danse pulled Sole in to gently place a chaste kiss on the side of her neck, her unbrushed hair tickling his nose carelessly. She let out a small laugh, hands coming up to bat his head away in embarrassment.

 

“Stop it,” She laughed, not sounding convincing at all. The giggle seeming to increase as he buried his face into her neck again, nuzzling gently as he blew a raspberry in the crease of her shoulder blade. “Danse,” She jested again, hands rising to smoothly link behind his neck. They stood like that for a second, a soft laughter between them before he unanticipatedly rested his head on her shoulder. Not saying a word. On spur of the moment she felt an odd ache in her heart, a sudden longing, the secrets in her mind were like flowers in a garden at night. It filled the darkness with perfume with such sweetness and naiveness. “ _I love you_.” It dripped off her tongue so sweet, but felt a sin so wrong under this roof in Sanctuary.

 

There was a short pause where her heart hammered into her bone cage, a self fabricated anxiety stitched to her lips. “ _I love you too_.” It was barely audible but the words washed the tides temper away from her blood as she fell back to earth, mind suddenly acutely aware of his close proximity. A new restlessness bellowed up in her stomach as he hummed under his breath. “I love you so goddamn much that it hurts.” He burrowed his head against her skin, gristly stubble of his beard grazing ever so slightly.

 

The Paladin’s calloused hands shook mildly, lowering them to lay placid on her hips as his fingertips drummed lightly there. “I feel like human nature makes me weak.”


End file.
